Pinky Promise
by Rominaveronica4
Summary: despues de duetos santana se da cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Brittany


Después de nuestra pelea de los duetos,...soy como una lagartija ,necesito algo caliente para digerir mi comida y Puck está en detención y no puedo ir a él...,le había dicho, sólo quería pasar un buen rato con ella y lo estaba estropeando todo, queriendo cantar una de las canciones mas lésbicas del mundo, no era suficiente con lidiar con los rumores que se extendían por los pasillos, ahora ella quería cantar conmigo canciones de hacer bebes con mujeres o algo así, se me hizo adorable que le gustaran mis dulces besos de señorita como había dicho, pero también quería ganar esos pases para Bread Stix, los palitos de pan son irresistibles...waAa

Desde eso Brittany no habla conmigo solo para lo necesario...

Ahora resulta que esta de novia de Artie, sabía que solo lo estaba usando para molestarme, hablé con Artie y le hice ver su posición, después me enteré que habían roto...

Esperé que regresara a mi corriendo pero no lo hizo, aún seguía enojada...le dí unos días...claro que en cada oportunidad que podía la provocaba, estar con Santana López no se olvida...soy demasiado caliente...

Después de la práctica de porristas le di un paseo a su casa, al inicio dudaba, pero después aceptó, sabía que sus padres no estarían en casa ya que habían llevado a Danielle a sus clases de danza y tendríamos unas 2 horas...

El viaje a su casa había sido tranquilo, Brittany jugaba con la radio, si fuera otra persona ya la habría bajado de mi auto, pero era Brittany y me gustaba ver sus caras cuando encontraba alguna canción que le gustara, lo raro era que estaba muy callada...

Me estacioné en el porche

Bueno nos vemos mañana -dijo Brittany abriendo la puerta, dando un adiós de lejos dirigiéndose a su casa, podía ver en su cara que realmente no quería hacer eso...

antes ella me abría ofrecido ir a su habitación, ahora estaba pasando de mí y eso no lo podía aceptar, me molestaba y me entristecía, no, me molestaba, si eso sólo eso...

Tenía que recuperarla era me mejor amiga, tenía que estar para mí siempre

Así que bajé de mi auto y entré a la casa, me dirigí a su habitación y cuando abrí la puerta, ella estaba cambiándose

Sin pensarlo dos veces me fui sobre ella terminando de jalar la parte superior de su uniforme y cayendo sobre la cama, me quede a orcadas sobre sus muslos...

Qué estas haciendo Santana...gritaba Brittany, sorprendida y enojada, me incliné para besarla pero ella se volteó y dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración..

Puck ya regresó, no tienes que ir por mi para digerir tu comida, seguro está esperando que le envíes un texto...me dijo molesta mirándome muy enojada y empujándome con su manos para que me quitara de encima...

Le agarré las manos y las puse a la altura de su cabeza, me acerqué a besarla otra vez y volvió a alejarse, me deslicé hacia su cuello y sentí como su puso rígida y no sé por qué me sentí de lo peor, me dolía su rechazo...me lastimaba..

no soy una piedra, siento sabes, te quiero, pero no voy a seguir contigo de este modo, al inicio no me importaba pero después me enamoré de Ti y lo sabes...pero tú no lo estás de mí y no quiero que me lastimes más, Quinn dice que merezco a alguien que realmente me ame y me respete..Que solo conecte conmigo -dijo sollozando-...y tú no lo haces...

Levanté la cabeza de su cuello y tomé su barbilla para que me viera, con el pulgar borré las lágrimas que se habían deslizado de sus ojos y le dije: Britt te quiero demasiado y te extraño...me dio miedo de que las cosas se pusieran como la situación de Kurth, tú sabes como es tratado él por ser gay..

Pero nosotras somos porristas, no nos harían daño

Britt cuando la entrenadora se entere nos echará de las porristas y no tendremos nada de los que hemos peleado, nuestros padres nos echarían de nuestras casas, no tendríamos donde vivir...

Oh..Nuestros padres no harían eso...nos aman

Nena, quizás los tuyos no, pero los míos me llevarían a un internado fuera de Lima para corregirme lejos de ti...

No San, no quiero que te vayas...no quiero estar más lejos de ti ...dijo llorando y abrazándome

Yo tampoco nena...te amo Britt..Juntaré mucho dinero y nos iremos de aquí...pero tienes que esperar hasta terminar el colegio e irnos a la universidad. Tendremos nuestra casa en New York y serás la mejor bailarina o pondrás tu escuela o lo que quieras hacer...lo tendremos..Ok...sólo tenemos que estar así un tiempo ok

No llores San todo estará bien, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que me lo dijo, me costó darme cuenta, pero la amo. Estoy enamorada de una chica, dios! de una chica, pero no de cualquier chica sino de la más dulce y hermosa de todo este mundo..Y no la dejaré ir...

sí lo sé, le dije besándola, dios, sus labios son tan suaves, mis manos empezaron a hacer camino por su espalda para deshacernos de la estorbosa ropa y dejarla caer al suelo y deslizar mis labios por su cuello, besándolo y mordiendo, haciéndola gemir...extrañaba su piel, sus labios, todo de ella...

nos deshicimos de toda la ropa estorbosa...mis labios jugaban con sus pezones, los chupaba y los mordía y ella gemía más y más...me coloqué entre sus piernas e inmediatamente empezó a moverse contra mi pelvis pidiendo mas fricción...podía sentir la humedad que emanaba de su centro...no paraba de besar su cuerpo, sentir su piel por mi lengua...su aroma...mis manos rápidamente encontraron su destino entre nuestros cuerpos sumergiéndose en su calor, estaba tan húmeda que no me costo meter 2 de mis dedos y empezar a bombear duro con el dorso de mi mano, golpeaba su palpitante clítoris haciéndola retorcerse y gemir más fuerte, mis labios se colgaron de su cuello chupándolo y mordiéndolo, sabía que más tarde tendría una gran marca pero no importaba...dios! me enloquecía, la seguía embistiendo y bajé mi cabeza entre sus piernas y con mi lengua estimulaba mas su clítoris sin dejar de bombear en ella mas profundo, sus manos llegaron a mi cabello y me acercaban más a ella exigiendo más atención...mi ritmo fue mas rápido y más profundo...sentía mi excitación más caliente y con necesidad de ser atendida...saqué mis dedos y dejé mi labor con mi legua, a lo cual ella gimió de frustración, crucé mis piernas sobre ella y quedamos en modo de tijera y empezamos a mover nuestras caderas más duro para llegar a nuestro clímax..Después de unos minutos más, llegamos entre gemidos y espasmos...

Nos derrumbamos en un abrazo y nos cubrimos con las hojas de la cama y nos empezamos a sumergir en una bruma de sueño...

San?

mmm?

Vas a dejar de conectar con Puck o cualquier otro verdad?

Tomé su meñique y le dije Pinky Promes, sólo tú serás mi dueña...dándole otro beso más apasionado, ella me sonrió en el beso

Segunda ronda ...me dijo dándome la vuelta y poniéndose a caballo sobre mí ...pero esta vez yo controlo...dijo mientras movía sugestivamente sus caderas contra mí...

Tomé la mejor decisión...

FIN


End file.
